


You Gave Me Sleepless Nights

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, F/M, Gift Exchange, Lust, POV Alternating, Shin-Ae is over it, Still Can't Tag, Yeong-Gi fucked up, beach, hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: This was written as an exchange and sharing is caring.Enjoy...





	You Gave Me Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an exchange and sharing is caring.
> 
> Enjoy...

“I..am giving the both of you to the count of three, to get the hell out of my apartment.” The woman warned as her voice shook with hurt.

  
  


“Please, listen..” The only other female in the apartment started.

  
  


“Get out! Now!” The shorter female cut her off, anger laced into her tone this time around. Refusing to listen to any other word they wanted to utter out of their mouths.

  
  
  


The man and woman just looked at each other, hesitant on what to do next. Just by looking at her, he knew she was trying her best to keep her composure.

 

The tall male sighed and decided to do what he was told. He gestured for his companion to follow him out of the apartment. Once the both of them were out he turned to door and gently shut it. One moment later he heard the breaking of a glass. The male closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the door as he heard muffled sobs.

  
  


_God, he was an idiot._

  
  
  


I opened my eyes and leaned off of the door, running a frustrated hand through my hair. All of this could have been avoided if only I didn’t do what I did three months ago.

  
  


I let a sigh escape my lips. “We messed up big time.”

  
  


_Three Months Prior…_

  
  


**_“Hey I’m lonely, wanna come over?”_ **

  
  


My eyes scanned over the text message my girlfriend had just sent. I watched silently as the dotted speech bubble popped up once more, indicating that she was sending another message.

  
  


A picture then popped up on my screen. My oh so adorable girlfriend had sent a selfie of herself sticking her tongue out at me. I let out a soft chuckle as I began texting my reply.

  
  
  


**_“I’d love to spend the night with you, fun size.”_ **

  
  


Her reply was almost immediate.

  
  


**_“Stop making fun of my physique.”_ **

  
  


I could just imagine her furrowing her brow in displeasure. I sigh wistfully at the image I painted in my mind.

  
  


**_“But you’re so smol!”_ **

  
  


**_“Watch me take back my invitation for you to come over.”_ **

  
  


**_“I kid, I kid. I’ll be over in a bit. See you soon.”_ **

  
  


I hopped off of my bed and threw on a shirt followed by a hoodie and finally slipping on my boots. I then grab my car keys, exited my home and slid into my car.

  
  
  


Thankfully there was moderate traffic and I arrived at her apartment complex in ten minutes. My long legs jogged their way up the staircase. I rounded the corner and saw a pizza delivery guy making his way down the hall and I have a hunch to who he was delivering it for.

  
  


“Hey there!” I called out to grab his attention. The tall male turned around as I walked up to him. “That pizza for apartment 458?” I questioned.

  
  


“Yup.” He nodded in replied “I’ll pay for it. I’m on my way there.” I informed him.

 

The man shrugged and opened the flap of the delivery bag and handed me the pizza. I fished into my back pocket for my wallet and opened it, pulled out a twenty and gave it to him in return.

  
  


“Keep the change.”

  
  


“Thanks bro.”

  
  


I continue the last of my trek until I arrived at apartment 458. I took a peek at what toppings the pie had and closed the box once more.

  
  
  


I brought up a tan knuckle and knocked on the door. The pattering of feet from the other side of the door could be heard before the door was pulled open.

  
  


“Did someone order a pizza with extra sausage?”

  
  


A light punch was directed to my arm. “That sounded like the opening line to a bad porno.” Shin-Ae snorted.

  
  


“I try my best.” I gave a cheeky smile as I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

  
  


“Where’s the pizza guy?” She queried.

  
  


“Gone. I paid for it.”

  
  


I pull the brunette into a kiss after I put down the box of pizza. “I missed you.” I mumbled against her lips.

  
  


“I missed you too.” She replied as she wrapped her arms around my waist. “Thanks for coming over.”

  
  


“You think I’d turn down spending time with you? My special lady? Hell no!” I exclaimed as I brought our lips together again in a sensual kiss. My hands snaked their way under her t-shirt and gently caressed her sides.

  
  


“Don’t you want to eat first?” She murmured as my lips migrated to her neck.

  
  


“You’re all I want at the moment, honestly.” I said between kisses.

  
  


“You know I can’t think straight when you do this.” She chuckled.

  
  


“Then don’t think.” I pull back and grabbed a hold of her wrist and navigated our way to the bedroom.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

 

Shin-Ae sighed for the millionth time that morning. She stretched lazily and crossed one foot over the other that was positioned on my lap. I placed and hand on one of her legs and gave it a gentle squeeze.

  
  


She sighed again.

  
  
  


“Why are you sighing so much?” I angled my head in her direction, raising a brow in question.

  
  
  


“I’m bored as shit.” She sighed once more, texting away on her phone. I’m almost one hundred percent sure she was communicating with her best friend, Alyssa.

  
  


“Then what am I? I came over last night so that I can keep you company today, yet here you are, ignoring me. I’m wounded. Is this how you treat your boyfriend?” I feign hurt, which caused her ruby eyes to unstick themselves from her phone and look at me which causes me to smile.

  
  
  


“Sorry, Yeong-Gi. I appreciate you coming over, it’s just that I don’t feel like staying in the apartment today. I feel like I’m going crazy.” She huffed through her nose and rested her phone on her stomach.

  
  


I let a dopey smile creep onto my face. Her irritableness reminded me of a pissed off kitten. “You really want to go out that badly, princess?” I questioned.

  
  


She scrunched her nose in that cute way she always does when I call her by that nickname. “Yes.” She mumbled.

  
  


“How about we go to the beach, then?” I suggested, to which her eyes lit up like a christmas tree. “That’s a great idea!” She mouthed excitedly.

  
  


“I wanna invite Alyssa too! You mind if she comes?” Shin-Ae questioned.

  
  


“Oh no, I don’t mind.” I assure her as I scratch my head, reminiscing about the first time Shin-Ae introduced me to her.

  
  


_“Alyssa! Hey!” I spectated as Shin-Ae ran up to a blonde girl and enveloped her into a tight hug. “I missed you every day for those two months.” Shin-Ae had gushed. “How was your trip with your parents?”_

  
  


_“Europe was amazing!!!” The blonde squealed as she returned Shin-Ae’s embrace. “After we finish shopping I’ll show you all the pictures me and Meg took!”_

  
  


_“Okay!” Shin-Ae beamed._

  
  


_Alyssa then turned her attention to me. “Who’s this?” She queried._

  
  


_“Oh! This is Yeong-Gi. Yeong-Gi, this is my best friend, Alyssa.” Shin-Ae introduced._

  
  


_“Pleased to meet you!” I offered my best smile._

  
  


_“Likewise.”_

  
  


_“I’ve heard a lot about you. Shin-Ae talks about you in high esteem.” I shift my shamrock gaze to the brunette who turned red at my revelation to her friend._

  
  
  


_“Ahh, Shin-Ae! I feel embarrassed now.” Alyssa covered her face which caused me to chuckle._

  
  


_“Cute.” The word fell off of my tongue with not much thought._

  
  


_Alyssa gave a gentle smile and turned to Shin-Ae. “How’d you two meet?”_

  
  


_“Haha..funny story.” Shin-Ae rubbed her arm. “I kind of.. threw orange juice on him.”_

  
  


_Alyssa looked taken aback then. “I thought I told you to stop throwing food at people?” Alyssa rebuked._

  
  


_“But I wasn’t aiming at him! This stupid jerk was being rude and Yeong-Gi got in the way. After the whole ordeal, this guy!” She pointed to me. “Offers his friendship! Along with his phone number! I thought he was a weirdo at first but after spending some time with him he wasn’t that bad.” Shin-Ae shrugged._

  
  


_“Wow!” Alyssa mouthed.  “That’s something.”_

  
  


_Alyssa had then looked at me before quickly looking away. A pink hue dusting her cheeks._

  
  


_“We should walk around the mall now. I’ve been dying to spend some time with you!” The faux blonde hugged on of Shin-Ae’s arms and walked forward._

  
  


_The two females made light conversation with one another and sometimes transitioned into hushed whispers from time to time while I followed a little way behind them._

  
  


_We had visited one store in particular that Alyssa described as “The clothes were to die for!” She rushed into one of the changing rooms leaving Shin-Ae and I to ourselves._

  
  
  


_“You know..” Shin-Ae began as she sat next to me. “I’m not one to beat my gums but Alyssa has taken an extreme liking to you.” She crossed her arms, getting comfortable._

  
  


_“Yea?” I mumbled. The background music of the store interrupted our mutual silence._

  
  


_“So..? What do you think of her?” Shin-Ae glanced up at me. Her cherry orbs had an inquisitive light to them._

  
  


_“Well, I won’t lie, she’s very attractive.” I scratched my jaw. Alyssa really was indeed beautiful and I wouldn’t have any reservations about pursuing her but... “But I’m interested in someone else right now and they’re all I think about as of late…” I look into her eyes._

  
  


_“Oh.”_

  
  


_“Yea.”_

  
  


After that, through Shin-Ae, Alyssa and I had spent more time together, eventually becoming great friends.

  
  
  


“She said she’d love to tag along.” Shin-Ae informed, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

  
  


“Okay. Tell her we’ll pick her up in a bit so get ready.” I instructed. “Did I leave my swim trunks here?” I asked shortly after.

  
  


“Yea. Check in bottom portion of the chest-of-drawers.” Shin-Ae had guided me.

  
  


“Great!” I raise myself off the couch with Shin-Ae in tow and went to her bedroom in search of my trunks.

  
  


Shin-Ae went into her closet and pulled out a beach bag and began packing their necessities. “Sunblock, check. Beach towels, check. Change of clothes for Yeong-Gi, double check. Book for reading, check! I’ll get some water bottles from the fridge.”

  
  


“‘Kay.” I responded. While sifting through the drawer I found mind unconsciously wandering to what Alyssa would wear to the beach. She had a really great sense of fashion...and she had confidence in her body. Maybe a two piece…

  
  


“You haven’t changed yet?” Shin-Ae snapped me out of my thoughts for the second time that morning.”

  
  


I pulled my green trunks from out of its resting place. “Was just about to!”

  
  
  


In fifteen minutes we pulled up to Alyssa’s parent’s house and I honked my horn to alert her of our arrival.

  
  


“I was gonna text her.” Shin-Ae explained from the passenger side of the front seat.

  
  
  


“Where’s the fun in that?” Moments later, Alyssa emerged from the two story home. She was attired in a white crop top and denim shorts that accented the length of her legs.

  
  


The faux blonde eagerly jumped into the backseat of the car. “Hey guys!! Thanks for letting me tag along on the trip.” She beamed.

  
  


“No problem, Alyssa.” I responded to her as I gazed at her through the rear view mirror.

  
  


“Shin-Ae, you going into the water?” Alyssa queried from her spot in the back.

  
  


“I’ll just wet my feet. I’m planning to just chill in the sun and read.” Shin-Ae revealed.

  
  


“What?! You complain about being bored at home but you leave the apartment and all you want to do is read?” Alyssa gasped.

  
  


“Watching the four walls of my apartment was getting to me. A change of scenery would be nice is all.”

  
  


“Whatever suits you, girl.”

  
  


It took us forty-five minutes to get to the beach. We alighted from the car after I parked and Alyssa stretched her arms out.

  
  


“Ah! Just look at that view!!” She walked forward and placed both of her hands on her hips.

  
  


I observed at how Alyssa’s denim shorts hugged her backside. What a view indeed.

  
  


“..eong-Gi. Yeong-Gi!” I was snapped out of my reverie by Shin-Ae and I looked down at her person.

  
  
  


“Yea?”

  
  


“I said let’s go find a spot.” She repeated.

 

 

“All right.”

  
  


The three of us ventured around the beach to find a decent spot not too far away from the car and not too close to the water. Eventually, we found the perfect spot. We laid our towels on the sand and the girls rest our bags on them.

  
  


“I’m gonna go get my feet wet.” Shin-Ae informed us.

  
  


“Okay.” Alyssa and I said in unison and soon enough, we were by ourselves.

  
  


She began stripping, first her top followed by her shorts and I felt my mouth run dry at the sight of her.

  
  


Her black bikini was a stark contrast to her pale skin and the way the top of it held her breasts..

  
  


“Holy crap.” I uttered out loud.

  
  


“What’s the matter?” She asked confusedly.

  
  


“Oh. Nothing. It’s just that your bikini looks really nice, is all.” I shift my gaze to the sand. God help me.

  
  
  


“Thanks.” She gave a small smile before she dug into her bag. “Oh no..”

  
  
  


“What’s the matter?”

  
  


“I forgot to pack sunscreen.” She slapped a palm to her forehead.

  
  


“Shin-Ae packed some. You can use that.” I rummaged through the bag Shin-Ae packed in search of the bottle.

  
  


“Thanks, Yeong-Gi. You’re a lifesaver.”

  
  


“No problem.” I handed the bottle to her.

  
  


She rubbed her arms, elbows and shoulders with the lotion but paused after a while she then gave me a nervous look. “Do you mind getting my back for me?”

  
  
  


“Sure. If you do mine too.” I accepted all too eagerly.

  
  


Alyssa had gotten onto her stomach on one of the towels and used her arms to cushion her head.

  
  


I took the bottle and applied a generous amount of the lotion to my palm and commenced rubbing it onto her back…

  
  
  


From my place on the towel I felt Yeong-Gi’s large hands on my back. I had to swallow a moan that threatened to escape my throat. God his hands felt good. I wonder if they felt good in other places as well..

  
  


I sigh in my mind. I’m a piece of shit for having these thoughts of my best friend’s boyfriend but I can’t help it. Ever since we first met three years ago my feelings for the redhead hadn’t changed. They had only gotten stronger. I remember when Shin-Ae had told me that they started dating, I died a little inside.

  
  


My sister, Meg, tried to cheer me up about the situation, encouraging me to move on but it was so damn hard. I couldn’t help it.

  
  


It doesn’t help that he compliments me like he did just now.

 

 

“Your bikini looks really nice, is all.” I replayed what he said just moments ago in my head.

  
  
  


“Finished!” The male hovering above me announced.

  
  


I sat back up and smiled at him. “I really appreciate it, Yeong-Gi.” I thanked him. "Your turn!” I chirped.

  
  
  


I felt my heart speed up just a bit, I watched as his back muscles flexed when he shifted onto his stomach.

  
  


I applied some lotion onto his broad, tanned back. The same as he did for me.

  
  
  


I sighed mentally. Shin-Ae is so lucky.

  
  
  


“Ready to head into the water?” His green eyes held excitement.

  
  


“Of course!” I exclaimed as we walked over to the shore where Shin-Ae was.

  
  


_Two days later…_

  
  


I received a text earlier from Yeong-Gi saying he wanted to stop by to talk about something, and I’ve been waiting to know what it was about for the past hour. “What could he want to talk about.” I mused.

  
  


I received another text from him telling me that he arrived.

  
  


I tell him the door is open and to come up to my room.

 

With how many times Yeong-Gi and Shin-Ae had been over to my house they had the whole place memorized. So I wasn’t surprised when Yeong-Gi walked through my bedroom door so soon.

  
  


“Hey, what’s up?” I grabbed one of my pillows and hugged it to my chest.

  
  


“I need some advice.” He started as he made himself comfortable on my bed. “It’s about Shin-Ae and I’s relationship.”

  
  


Oh.

  
  


“It’s nothing bad! ..or anything. I love her and all.. It’s just that I think our relationship is just..” He seemed like he was searching for the right word.

  
  


“Stagnant..?” He sighed.  “It’s just that in the past year or so nothing has changed. She’s the same old Shin-Ae and I’m the same old Yeong-Gi. It’s like we haven’t grown at all with each other. I guess what I’m trying to say is that our relationship doesn’t have enough..spice!” He ran a frustrated hand through his locks.

  
  
  


“Just talk it over with Shin-Ae and see if she’d like to do whatever it is to...spice up the relationship. Step outside of you guys’ comfort zone and see if that gives you the zest you both need. It doesn’t have to be something grand. Baby steps should do.”

  
  


My amber eyes witness as Yeong-Gi meditates on my words. It hurts helping the guy I like...daresay love, with his relationship with my best friend but as long as they’re happy I’ll try my best to do what I can.

  
  


I felt Yeong-Gi’s gaze on me and I returned his stare. The sexual tension between us was palpable. I was about to say something but he began to slowly lean forward.

  
  


“Push me away if this isn’t what you want.” He whispered.

  
  


My mind was running a mile a minute. My best friend’s boyfriend was leaning towards me, his lips aimed at mine.

  
  


Do I want this? I shouldn’t. I can’t!  I mustn't. But on the other hand. Yes. Yes. Yes. I wanted this ever since I first laid eyes on him. I wanted this so, so bad.

  
  


And then, his lips were plastered against mine. I leaned into the kiss and it was everything I dreamed of and then some. But no amount of fantasies compared to the real thing I was experiencing right now, in this moment.

  
  


God this was so wrong but it felt oh, so right. I feel his hands working at the button and zipper of my jeans but I didn’t do anything to stop it.

  
  


I just wanted one moment of selfishness. One moment to pretend the male that was tugging my clothes off my body was in fact my boyfriend.

  
  


One sliver of happiness for myself right here, right now.

  
  


“Are you sure, Alyssa?” Yeong-Gi asked in confirmation his eyes clouded with lust.

  
  


I tugged at his shirt. “Yea. I want this.”

  
  


_I am disgusting._

  
  
  


I rubbed my eyes. I can’t believe I just did that. I can’t believe I actually did that. I turned to Alyssa. “We messed up.”

  
  


“Big time.” She voiced.

  
  


I ran a hand through my hair. God, I’m a shitty friend and a shitty boyfriend.

 

“Look, Alyssa, I’m sorry.” I released a heavy sigh. How do I begin. The sex with Alyssa was good. Really good. But how could I betray Shin-Ae like that?

  
  


“Don’t be sorry. That just now..that was amazing. I won’t deny it. We both gave in to the lust. And we’re shitty people because of it.” She rubbed a hand down her face. “Damn.”

  
  


What was done was indeed done. I rubbed my temples.

  
  


You’d think that would have been the only time Alyssa and I would have slept with one another. We bathe in the guilt and shame of our slip up and sweep it under the rug…

  
  
  


But that wasn’t the case. We kept coming back to one another, whether it be in the middle of the night or when both of us were free..

  
  
  
  


_Before I knew it, three months had passed._

  
  
  


“We have to come clean.” I told Alyssa as we sat in my car. “We can’t keep going behind Shin-Ae’s back like this.” I pinched the bridge of my nose. God, I was a piece of shit.

  
  


The first time was a mistake and all the other times that followed..I have no excuses.

  
  


“I know..” Alyssa uttered. “The fact that everyday I text, laugh and talk with her all while me and her boyfriend are having sex with each other on the side is eating away at my insides.” She bounced her knee in nervousness as we were parked right outside her apartment.

  
  


“Do you know how we’re going to broach the s-subject?” She stuttered.

  
  


I leaned back on the headrest and screw my eyes shut. “There’s no use in pussyfooting. It won’t do us any good.”

 

 

“We’ll just tell her as is.” I try to run scenarios of the infinite outcomes that can happen in my head after we reveal this to Shin-Ae.

  
  


I’m going to hurt the girl I claim I love.

  
  


“Okay let’s go.”

  
  
  


I was trying to catch up on some reading but the knocking on my door prevented me from doing so.

  
  


Who could that be?“ I try to unwind for once but nooo, someone has to interrupt.” I grumbled to myself. I open the door to be greeted with Alyssa and Yeong-Gi.  

  
  


That was unexpected.

  
  


“Hey. Did we make plans that I forgot about?” I rake through my brain to see if I had really forgotten.

  
  


“No. Nothing like that. Can we come in?” Yeong-Gi asked.

  
  


I raised a quizzical eyebrow.  “Sure..” I step aside to let them walk in.

  
  


“What brings you guys here?” I queried.

  
  


Both of them looked at each other before looking at me once more. Alyssa was biting the inside of her lip. She only did that when she was nervous.

  
  
  


What the hell.

  
  


“Are you guys not going to tell me what’s up?” I become mildly irritated.

  
  
  


“Let’s sit down.” Yeong-Gi suggested.

  
  


I walk towards the dining table and have a seat. They both sat across from me.

  
  


“Well..?”

  
  


“Alyssa and I have been having sex with each other...for the past three months.” Yeong-Gi revealed hesitantly.

  
  


“You and..” I let the information soak in my mind. I blinked. “What?” I asked breathlessly. “How long has this been going on for?” I sat up straighter in my seat. After Yeong-Gi said him and Alyssa were sleeping together I went deaf.

  
  


“Three months..” Alyssa squeaked.

  
  


“Haha..three months..My best friend and boyfriend have been sleeping with each other..for three months. Hahaha!” I brush my bangs out of my face and laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

  
  


“Why are you just now telling me this?” I asked. Yeong-Gi opened his mouth and then closed it. Like a damn fish out of water.

  
  
  


“You know, when we got together, even before we had gotten together I knew you found Alyssa to be attractive. You said so yourself. But you said that you liked me, Yeong-Gi. You chose me.. And I decided to take that chance with you. I decided to put my trust in you, open up to you.. give you my love..” Shit. I felt the back of my eyes prickle with tears.

  
  


“And you, Alyssa. You’re my best friend. How could you do this to me? I know that you had a crush on him and you can’t help who you like but come on..!”

  
  


I take a breath to try to calm myself and stare at the ceiling to try to not let my tears fall.

  
  


“Yeong-Gi, don’t think I didn’t pick up on your fixation with Alyssa. Whenever I mentioned her your mind always wondered. You always got this far away look on your face. If you guys liked each other so much, why didn’t you come to me instead of going behind my back?”

  
  


“I love you, Shin-Ae.” Yeong-Gi began.

  
  


I stood up from my seat. “Cut the bullshit.” I shook my head.

  
  


“If you loved me you wouldn’t have slept with my BEST FRIEND!” I raised my voice a few octaves.

  
  


“I can’t stand to look at the two of you right now.” I turned away, clapping a hand over my mouth to muffle my sobs.

  
  


“Shin-Ae, I’m sorry. It was stupid of me to sleep with Yeong-Gi, I should have pushed him away but I-, I just wanted to be selfish for once.”

  
  


“Ha!” My strangled laugh cut her off. “Selfish?” I kept my back turned to them. “At the expense of my what? My happiness? My trust in you as a friend? All the respect I had for you? I thought of you as family, Alyssa! As a sister!” I sniffled.

  
  


God. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I’m so done with this. It makes no sense anymore.

  
  
  


“I..am giving the both of you to the count of three, to get the hell out of my apartment.” Shin-Ae warned as her voice shook with hurt.

  
  


“Please, listen..” The only other female in the apartment started.

  
  


“Get out! Now!” The shorter female cut her off, anger laced into her tone this time around. Refusing to listen to any other word they wanted to utter out of their mouths.

  
  
  


The man and woman just looked at each other, hesitant on what to do next. Just by looking at her, even if he couldn’t see her face, Yeong-Gi knew she was trying her best to keep her composure.

 

The tall male sighed and decided to do what he was told. He gestured for his companion to follow him out of the apartment. Once the both of them were out he turned to door and gently shut it. One moment later he heard the breaking of a glass. The male closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the door as he heard muffled sobs.

  
  
  


“Dammit.”

  
  


“What are we gonna do now?” Alyssa asked worriedly.

  
  


The redhead leaned off of the door. “We’ll give her some space. We just dropped a bombshell on her.”

  
  


“Okay.” She mumbled before they left the apartment complex.

  
  
  


That night Shin-Ae called her friend, Rika.

  
  


“Hey, Rika.” Shin-Ae greeted over the phone.

  
  


_“Shin-Ae? What’s wrong? You sound like you’ve been crying. Are you ok?_

  
  


“Yeong-Gi stopped by this evening.”

 

_“Oh that’s nice.”_

  
  


“And he told me he’s been sleeping with Alyssa for the past three months.”

  
  


_“Oh..Shin-Ae...do you want some company? I can come over.”_

  
  


“No.” She replied. Her voice devoid of emotion. “I just want to tell you I’m gonna disappear for a while.”

  
  


_“Shin-Ae, don’t make any rash decisions now.”_

  
  


“I just want some space. I just don’t want to be around if Yeong-Gi or Alyssa feels the need to drop in unannounced. I’ve already blocked their numbers but I’m planning on getting a new one for myself.”

  
  


_“Shin-Ae  are you sure about this?”_

  
  


Shin-Ae smiled at the worry in Rika’s tone. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine. I just want to be alone for a few months. I’ll be back when I’m ready.”

  
  
  


_“All right.”_

  
  


_“_ Oh and can you do something for me, Rika?”

  
  


_“Anything.”_

  
  


_“_ Tell Yeong-Gi I’m breaking up with him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
